


逐日之月

by murasaki317



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murasaki317/pseuds/murasaki317
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Minagi Tsuzuru, Chigasaki Itaru/Settsu Banri, Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari
Kudos: 1





	1. 第一章

从母亲转达给父亲，再到仆人上楼呼唤他，大约只过了一个小时，可那段时间却显得异常无聊而漫长，就像从前家教课上阅读的古文字书写的篇章，在复杂的词汇中穿插着年幼时绞尽脑汁也无法理解的道理，让他在桌子前碰到书页的那一刻便变得疲倦。当他终于可以平心静气地站在大厅，用澄明的目光看向四周，却发现今天房间用的灯格外明亮，就连摆放在桌子上的杯子也和寻常不同，尽管他也不知道为何能够在如此熠熠生辉的场面中找到异处，又或许只是一昧相信着自己的直觉。

日常吃饭的时间，大家都坐在一张桌子上，互相面对着坐在自己的位置上，食用餐盘里的食物。空气寂静得只剩下咀嚼蔬菜的声音，还有那落在盘子中央窸窸窣窣的切割声。可今天却不是这样。  
  
人很多，显然是个热闹的场合，即使不懂人事的孩童看到这幅景象也该被气氛渲染到半懵半懂，这并不是能让人完全放松的空间与时间。客人们被许诺端起酒杯说话，盖在新式礼帽又或者竖起的和服衣领会协助他们在彼此之间传达笑容与热切，摄津万里也学他们的模样端起一杯白水，勉强挑起的笑容挂在脸上，可他还是失败了，屏住一口气尝试二三后，依旧发现走不进这群人里。

他才十三岁。那是后来被湮没在浓雾里的记忆碎片了，早就记不清那时的影像。事实是没有人教十三岁的摄津万里如何喝酒，也没有人为他挑一顶合适的帽子。这是摄津万里唯二能想到的自己与他们的不同之处。

窗外的环境有些喧嚣，是雨。虽然没有触碰到水汽，感官却先一步预测到了窗外的潮湿，于是便有了比一般人更先一步获得的寒冷体感。

也许今天站在大厅穿和服的夫人与穿洋装的先生们其中之一没有带任何雨具，如果他们的仆人足够粗心的话就会酿成这样的“惨剧”，可是如若仆人都要粗心到这个地步，恐怕回去之后，大不可继续用下去的吧。这样想着，他停在回廊的窗口移动不了脚步。倒不是透过那玻璃去看谁可怜的命运，单单听窗外细细簌簌的雨声，看那玻璃旋起的花纹，打在窗户上又落到地面，他便会觉得异常安心。

十五岁的姐姐出嫁了，但并没有和故乡断绝音信。她只是住进了东京另一端的另一间房子里，就连大小，规模，装潢，都不会与自己的“故乡”差别很大。嵯峨家是从德川时代下来的名门，财力与人力都不会比摄津家差，可以说是完全的门当户对，这是这个时代家庭最乐于听到的事情了。打听过这个消息后，母亲便彻底放了心，而父亲，似乎也很满意似的，没有在摄津家人前发表什么宣讲，但也没有真情流露似的偏皱起眉头暗暗用表情来反对。

敲击木门的声音将他稍微带回一点现实。那微弱的讯息将被雨声掩盖，然而敏锐的听觉却又让摄津万里能够在一片吵闹中捕捉住那串电码般略显沉重的信号。他想不到会有谁在这个时间前来拜访，礼单上的访客名字他已经一一对过，并没有落单的人物。可鬼使神差似的，兴许是觉得今晚出现在眼前的事情都太过无聊，必须要找一点调味剂一般，以现在的目光看来，似乎略显不设防的他，终于在犹豫中将门锁取下。

良好的教养迫使他会在这种时候异常冷静地发问：“请问您有什么事情吗？”

那是个相当单薄的男人。无论是身形，还是衣装。肉眼可见的纤细的姿态，骨骼匀称又分明，而那件被雨水打湿的白色衬衣，黏贴地附在他的皮肤上，形成一个个斑驳。顺着衣角汩汩流下的水滴，连同裤脚也一同打湿了，又顺着脚踝的幅度倾倒进那双已经湿透的布鞋。摄津万里朝他身后的方向看了看，却并没有发现马车或人力车车夫的身影。也对，淋成这个样子又怎会有车呢。

他又将心神定在他的身上，可男人始终没有抬起头与他视线相接，低垂着脑袋反而像是在躲避什么，又或者根本毫无力气扬起他那凌乱的发。就这样，男人像是站在雨里被夜色淹没了。于是怀有恻隐之心的摄津万里，将视线飘到了一旁伞架上未开封的两把雨伞上：“或许您需要雨伞吗？”

那之间大概过了多久？五秒，还是十秒？比起凝滞在空气中令人不快的雨水味道，最可怕且更令人窘迫的应当是那看上去仿佛毫无休止的沉默。尽管他没有抬起头，面部五官被略显凄惨的发和匆忙划过的雨水遮在夜中，万里却仿佛像是直接感受到他促狭的视线似的，立在原地局促得像是个刚被父母教导见到生人的幼童。他怎会如此紧张。

终于，男人抬起头，少年亦随同他的脸庞将视线转移——那该是副怎样的面容呢。在他尚且不具备成熟的审美观的年纪，他无法找到贴切的词语来描绘那张脸。他有多想称赞他的俊美。不是凌厉如刀削的线条，也不是一昧招人怜爱的眼目，可就算用大正年间最好的画笔与最珍贵的颜料去涂抹勾勒那副轮廓，摄津万里也想不到怎样才能做尽他的俊美。最引人注目的是那双镶嵌在深陷眼窝里的双眸，像冬日的冰，像夏日的海，眉宇间可以忽略不计的熟悉感却也让人不得不在意。

男人叫茅崎至，是祖父最后一任夫人所出的那一辈年纪最小的孩子，是摄津万里缺少了一半血缘的叔叔。祖父去世后那位夫人便改嫁他人，带走了茅崎至，从此二人再没有出现在摄津家的记事里。这次能够回来，大抵是那位曾经鲜活美丽的夫人已经去世了，而他还未成年，不具备在这个社会生存的能力。

这是摄津万里从父亲那儿听来的事情，他并不打算当作标准答案。那男人说这话的时候像是在隐藏什么，即使不去探究，也可以解明一二，但至少有了这番说辞，青年身上的那些熟悉感，便可以有个还算恰当的解释。

不管怎么说，至少摄津万里并不反感这个刚回家的叔叔。或许对一些人来说，茅崎至是不速之客，但对他来说，倒也不仅如此。也许是因为他会做一些摄津家的人从来不会做的事情，比如他从来不会遵守时间出现在客厅里，再比如他有一个自己独有的柜子用来放玩物，也许是因为茅崎至对待摄津万里总是无言之中包含了一层这个家庭所不具有的容忍与放纵，又或许只是单纯的因为，他有一张比摄津家优良血统下铸就的容貌还要张扬一些的面容。

然而喜欢是不被允许轻易说出口的，说得多叫做滥情，尤其是在这里秉承着不将喜好挂在嘴边使人有机可乘的教育之下。在他刚懂事时，他便由教习先生指导着从词典里了解了滥情这个词的含义，他们告诉他他要坚韧如一，而不能滥情，值得庆幸的是，迄今为止他从未做过一天滥情的人。

就像刚才说的一般，茅崎至天生的一副好皮囊吸引他接近。纵然摄津万里从来不认为自己是一个过分看脸说话的人，茅崎至的面容依然具有不可否定的吸引力，他认为这是每一个见过茅崎至的人都应该有的觉悟。可当他站到他的面前，看到茅崎至疏离的面容，即使再想接近也只能保持着恰当的距离，大概这就是高岭之花一般的人物。

偶尔在二楼的回廊上看到他，他都是那副忧愁的样子，说是忧愁倒也不贴切，起码他没有在他的面前露出什么欢欣的表情。时间到了就会吃饭喝水，穿衣睡觉，普通人的生活却被他活得像没有魂魄，终日衣衫单薄行走在家里，就算穿上皮毛大衣也不觉得温暖，像一阵花儿放纵的气息，很让人担心下一秒是否就会消失。于是摄津万里情愿坐在树荫下，比起看他那些无聊的生活，他更喜欢瞧他用修长的食指捻过锋利的书页。他当然不是天生好静，可他的确也没有一次缠着长辈玩闹的经历。

“你喜欢读书？”

私下里摄津万里没有用应有的尊称称呼他。他不习惯面对一个只年长几岁又精致到这个地步的人称一句叔叔，这就好像把他看作和父亲一般的年长而有威严似的，那会让他觉得很奇怪又不自然，而茅崎至也没有对此做出要求。不过他大抵也是不会因为这种事开口说话的。

“......嗯。”

能够得到他一个字的回答已经是惊喜万分，于是摄津万里也难得流露出一点真心：“真好，没人教我读这些书。”

话音一落，茅崎至放在书页上的手指突然停住了动作，却没有继续说话。摄津万里也抬起头去看他，那十公分的身高差距即使坐下来也依然存在，此时此刻仿佛就是这十公分在提醒他他们之间的辈分关系，于是摄津万里又往树上靠了靠，用在学校上课时都没有挺直的腰板面对着茅崎至。

“怎么了？”为什么看着我又不说话。他疑惑地歪了歪脑袋。

结局当然是又被茅崎至忽略掉了。尽管这令他略失落，可今日似乎已经与他念叨了足够多的事情，像是学校里发生的事情，还有他不在家那段日子摄津家的事情，虽说大多时候都是自己在说些无关紧要的事，可这种情形下，就算几个字，几句话，也算是莫大的进步。

经历了几天高烧不退，茅崎至早就被默许住在了本宅。或许在摄津家婚宴当晚倒在摄津家门前也是一种缘分，一切就仿佛长久以来为他准备着，尽管没有人提起，他却已经有了自己单独的房间。或许是父亲本着兄弟情谊的原则，即便是早就已经被带出摄津家的孩子，也应当得到本家一份怜爱，毕竟就那日看来，茅崎至的形容着实可怜。

刚来到这里时，茅崎至并不愿意主动说话，就连一句话的接应也不会多做言语，只会象征性地点头摇头示意。摄津偶尔也会为此气闷，比如有一次，询问他对下午餐点的需求，任凭他将脑袋里的形容词全数搬到他的面前，那双明丽的眼眸却始终如一潭死水，无法捕捉到一处光亮。他很久没有这样小孩子般发脾气了，可是每次将视线落在他的脸上，他总觉得心底有什么东西在燃烧。那是罪恶感吗，对美丽之人愤怒的罪恶感，或许吧。在即将冲破那层桎梏时，摄津万里难得将刀叉摔在地毯上，瓷盘隔着名贵的丝绒，不痛不痒地，到底也没能碎掉一个半个，却还是引得旁边侍奉的仆人诚惶诚恐跪在地面。看着面前跪了一圈的下人，他却更加生气了，谁的错就应当谁来承担，这样想着干脆挑起手指朝着茅崎至，你这个没有心的疯子，话一出口他却又只剩下懊悔。

偶尔摄津万里也会想，是否与茅崎至处在完全不同的两个世界。他读不懂茅崎至的感情，一如茅崎至不知该如何回应他。但或许，他原本就没打算做出回应。摄津万里甚至觉得完全是自己超出耐心的恳切，才能够维持住这僵在冰点的对话。可摄津家的少爷，从来不会为了所谓的耐心而降低自己高高在上的身份，如果非要找到一个恰当的原因，姑且把它称之为教养。

可他还是对茅崎至充满了超乎寻常的耐心与好奇。吃早餐时，他习惯坐在茅崎至的对面。父母亲早早就出门去了，摄津的学校是西式学校，不必要一大早赶过去听讲，于是往往只有他与茅崎两个人能够在餐桌上坐到最后。而在这种时候，他总是不经意地能够瞥到对方进食的模样。他习惯借着余光打量对方，另一方面，他也需要踌躇下一步他该说些什么话打破略显尴尬的气氛。

但事实上，摄津万里并没有意识到自己是在打量他，又或者，他还窃喜着对方并没有发现自己的小动作。

但茅崎是个很敏锐的人。

男人颇显无奈地将刀叉放下，抬起头看他。

“...父亲问我，最近要不要出去走走，”难得在说话的时候不雅地咽了一口面包，又试探着看向他，“你要一起来吗？”

他很怕他拒绝，可脑袋里却不得不做出最坏的打算等待他的拒绝，那几乎是百分百确定的，然而，他却答应了。

摄津万里命侍者在仓库里寻出了做工最好的那只风筝，是他五六岁时去到上野公园得到的那只。没有什么象征意义，只是单纯觉得那是一只很不错的风筝。

十四岁的少年胜负欲极强的性格，已然决定了即使在娱乐活动中他也会处在掌控的地位。即便如何对旁人言说自己的懒惰成性，过着旁人艳羡不得的简单人生，这种似乎中性甚至偏向贬义的词语，最多应付不熟悉他的人，而实际上，他比任何人都容易在意输赢。就比如操控风筝这种事，在他只有几岁的时候已经学着去适应被风筝牵引的力度，到后来身量高了，理所应当地将自己变成能够操控风筝的那个人。

然而今天，他却反常地将风筝线交给了站在树下一言不发的茅崎。

“你不想试试吗？”

从一开始接手的不情不愿到眼底泛着可见的愉悦，即便他仍旧保持着不说话的态度，摄津万里的虚荣心也得到了极大的满足。他本以为茅崎至的那双手除了握住笔杆子或者使用刀叉之外，再没有什么合适的活动项目，如今看来倒也不全是。

然而摄津万里不得不承认，他做了一件莫大的错事。借助风力而去的风筝，甚至连惋惜的余地都没有给他留下。他有些不敢同茅崎至说话，甚至不敢回头去看他的眼睛，他很怕看见他眼底暗淡的色彩。尽管是自己将绳索递到了他的手上，但在看见他过分瘦削的背影时，摄津万里总觉得自己才是那个恶人，毕竟将一个人恒久的置放在低台上，与将他送入云霄又坠到地面相比，很明显后者才是过分残忍了。而他，就做了这等不可饶恕的事情。

可茅崎至，还是难得向他道谢了。

从那张嘴中说出来的“谢谢”两个字，却不知为何让摄津万里感到沉重。


	2. 第二章

已经是春天了，可一旦下起雨，空气又会变得像这里的冬季一般湿冷。摄津万里坐在书桌旁一言不发盯着窗外的树木，新生的芽叶立在枝头上，仿佛在预示着新季节新生命的张扬蓬勃。就现在的温度而言，或许这是唯一可以证明春天到来的证据。

那天回宅子后，茅崎至又病倒了。摄津万里站在房间口看着回廊上来来往往的医生拿着药罐贯穿而入，无论是种类还是数量，都超乎他活得前半生见过的药品。接近房间时嗅到那处刺激的药味儿，摄津万里也忍不住跟着倒吸一口气，这苦涩压在他胸口一时竟无法开解，之后又揉了揉鼻子，恍惚间竟然觉得连同自己的鼻子也有些发酸，而味觉像是也被那苦药侵蚀了似的，就算吃再多的甜点也无法盖住。

听医生讲茅崎至的体质不是很好，也不知是不是大雨滂沱那晚受了寒气，直到现在气候稍微一冷，他便卧在床上不得动弹，连同每日见面的时长只剩下他去往他居室的那点琐碎时间。

他居住的房间原本是一间闲置的书房，现下勉强收拾出来做卧室，极简主义的装潢体现的淋漓尽致。可茅崎至又不喜阳光，终日闭着窗户不见日月，病中更加如此。摄津万里下学后会带着书本到那里坐坐，即便如此，每日踏入这房间的时候，说的不吉利些，他总觉得这间房子与其说是卧室，倒不如说像是停尸房。紧紧封闭的窗户挂着暗红色的窗帘，将眩目的日光掩盖地不留一丝缝隙。而男人则背靠丝绒枕头端坐在床上，手中捧着书卷，沉默着，偶尔又不知想法地盯着方桌中央浸泡在水瓶里的水仙。

摄津万里将侍者拿过来的暖瓶放在茅崎至手边，又不顾男人明显的僵硬替他卷起袖子，不想却被手腕间特别的痕迹吸引了目光。

那是一条血痕，与雪白的书卷形成了鲜明对比。明显不正常的红色，汇聚成绕在手腕一侧如红丝线般优雅从容的痕。摄津万里的目光几乎无法离开，他甚至都可以想象，曾经那个地方，该如何鲜艳的过分，混杂着流淌的血液，尽管不再崭新，仍旧触目惊心。但这样的痕迹放在茅崎至身上，他却并不觉得过分，可他理应觉得茅崎至这样的拥有堪称完美外表的男人是不会在身体上留下任何一处伤痕的，因为那会使他看起来不是那样完美，但他甚至觉得那处痕迹留的恰到好处。

“...过去很久了，已经没事了。”

他怔怔地看着茅崎至将那只手腕藏进了毛毯里，腾出另一只空手拿住暖瓶。

摄津万里忽地想起了什么，从口袋里拿出一物：“这个给你。”

茅崎至像是被摄津万里突如其来的动作惊到了，盯着那只手久久没有说话。

“我之前求来的帕子。”

那只手帕绣了樱花的图案，模样很是生动，用料也相当好。隔着远远的，一股香气便扑面而来，却一点都不刺鼻，反而宁神。

他摇了摇头：“我用不上这种东西。”不只是茅崎至这样想，摄津万里的确也没有看见过茅崎至随身携带手帕，但他依然执着地想要把这张手帕赠予他，这并非是施舍，或许是来自名为关心的情感。

“收下吧，这种香料对身体很好。”

于是茅崎至竟将那张手帕收下了。

谈话到这个地步，摄津万里突然没了兴致。看到在床上拱起的一角毯子，顿觉房间寒冷异常，草草打过招呼，回了自己的房间，直到晚餐的时间又让人回已经早早睡下了。

就在茅崎至生病的这段时日里，摄津万里顺利地完成了进学。仍是个西洋学校，人不算多，大多是从前也在社交场合见过的富家官宦子弟，有许多不知名字的，也曾有过一面之缘，故而即便换了新环境，摄津万里还是能够和旧有的朋友混在一起。

和他一同读书的还有出版商家的皇天马，同为华族的三好一成。这三个人不仅是同窗，又自小一起长大。虽说都有些公子哥的自负，仔细深究起来性格却又南辕北辙，有固执的，有随和的，也有轻佻的。而年龄也有所差别，其中三好一成年纪最长，因少时体质弱读书较晚，再者摄津万里，最后是皇天马，不过他并不擅长读书，如今入学也是托了家庭的福，日后大抵也是回去继承家业。总之，就是这样三个人从小上着同一所学校，吵闹个没完没了却绑一起过了十年，在公子哥圈里也算有名的小团体。

到了课间皇天马过来扰他，一如既往从身后拍了他的肩膀，摄津正想事情想得出神，这一次倒是足够惊吓。

“想什么呢？”皇天马寻了个位置坐下，拿起摄津的茶杯端量半刻，“这个杯子在哪儿买的？洋人手里？”

他刚进摄津的教室，一眼就盯上了摄津万里的杯子，不过这个款式他却很少在日本见到，但看上去和自己近期用的东西很匹配。

摄津万里将杯子从皇天马手里夺了过来，心烦意乱时，他最烦别人随意动他的东西。朝四周看了看发现没有别人，想起三好一成似乎又请假了。他请假的频繁程度，到让他想起了还在读小学校时他最常跟三好一成去的地方就是药店，不过近来，倒也没从皇天马或者其他学生口里听说三好一成病了。

“家里的小事...一成呢？”

“他？”皇天马皱着眉头，又调侃似的开头：“谁知道呢，日日不见踪影，许是拽着哪个女子的裙摆不放呢。”他们都知道三好一成的性子，那人看上去可是三人里最自由的一个，在公子哥圈里也是最吃得开的一个。

“今日他在就好了。”

皇天马扑哧一笑：“你要从他那儿学什么？若让你父亲知道了，你不要命了。”三好一成那人，学习不错，长相不错，性格也不错，但属实有点花哨，因是家里最小的孩子倒也没人过分约束，可摄津万里和皇天马不一样，都是嫡长自然被家族寄予厚望。他俩当然对三好一成的生活无权过问指摘，也并不是不喜欢他的气性，只不过任谁都做不了三好一成，而三好一成也成不了皇天马和摄津万里就是了。

“放了学去买衣服吗？我看学校前面有家西服店不错。”

“你不用回去学排版了？”

与摄津不一样，皇天马从小就被家里抓着学出版业的东西。不过幸运的是，皇天马并不排斥，甚至还蛮享受终日与杂志报纸作伴的日子。几十年前的这种日子当然不好过，又不是皇族贵族出身，不过报纸这些年越来越流行，不止是报纸，还可以接手其他杂志的出版，如今已然成了日本的支柱企业家族，财富不说，地位也响当当，一点都不难想象皇天马比大部分华族日子过得还好。

“今天我爸给我放假了，放学后没有事情可做。”

“你还是等一成回来吧，”摄津万里背过身去，将课本压在脸上，“我最近挺忙的。”

“别告诉我你要复习。”这下摄津万里更觉得皇天马是在胡闹。他明知道自己从来没有复习的习惯，能在课上安稳坐着已经是最大的限度了。

“你说病人喜欢吃什么？”

皇天马挑了挑眉，交叉着两手，往身后墙面一倒：“你这话问的奇怪。”之后少年那张神气的脸上又浮现出了胸有成竹时才会有的表情。

于是在皇天马的带领下，摄津万里前往雷门的店铺选了几样看起来还算可口的点心。他当然没有自信能够让茅崎至满意，尽管一路上皇天马都拍着胸脯做了数十次保证，但毕竟就日常生活来看，他实在摸不透茅崎至的喜好，唯一可以知道的是他并不排斥下午茶送过来的抹茶蛋糕。

临走时皇天马突然拽住了他，看向他的表情实在耐人寻味：“有喜欢的人了？”

“......是买给朋友的，你不认得，他病了。”

摄津万里不确定是否应该这样称呼，但脑子发热时蹦出来的“朋友”二字瞬间替代了他所有的想法。没有理会皇天马一副期待好戏的姿态，本就杂乱的思绪又被搅和的乱成一盘，好在将点心带回家送到茅崎至手上时，茅崎至并没有产生任何厌恶的反应，看着这默示一般的接受，摄津万里心情也缓和了许多。

但并不是所有人都对茅崎至有一副好心肠。比如侍者里面，经常会有一些新来的不太懂事，趁着茅崎至卧病的功夫，在那些规制的东西里偷工减料。如果说是那些服侍了数十年的老人产生这种心态，摄津万里或多或少还能够理解，毕竟茅崎至来得太迟，可他到底也是半个摄津家的人，反而是一些没有做工多久的人，并不把茅崎至这号人放在眼中。今日是热水供应不上晚间，明日是早晨少送块面包，纵然茅崎至不计较，摄津万里却相当厌恶这些。而父亲那边，茅崎至很少见面，即便见了，也不会说些什么，自然也没有功夫管到这些细枝末节的事情，可摄津万里不一样。

“我去给你拿毛巾。”

他用了难得的命令式语气，皱起眉头：“你坐下。”

摄津万里不喜欢茅崎至用眼睛盯着他不放，并不是压迫感之类的，他从不觉得除了父亲之外还有谁能够给予他无上的压迫感，他知道的，茅崎至的那双眼睛最可怕的地方，是具有强烈的说服性。就比如现在。

“再给我讲讲学校的事情吧，万里。”

于是摄津万里便会真的难得乖巧地坐在他面前的椅子上，为他讲起包含皇天马三好一成等人在内的在学校里发生的琐事。

他叫他万里。像其他所有亲人一样。他的父亲，他的母亲，他的姐姐，都这样叫他。可又不一样。他会在早间，午间，晚间，任何一个地方，与他相遇的时候，打声招呼。尽管话仍不多，却足够打破摄津万里独自一人的冰窖。更重要的是，他发现，他是唯一一个能在这个家里与茅崎至说上话的人。

这让摄津万里认为，他很特别。

打完招呼，茅崎至不会做停留。身体不好的时候，他会准时回去房间泡在药罐里，身体好的时候，他还是会回去。摄津万里不知道那间房到底有什么值得他如此眷恋的，阴沉冰冷的空气，摄津万里这样的人连一步都不愿意多踏进，可每当他打算说下一句寒暄话的时候，茅崎至总是不给他一个机会。而这种时候，摄津万里看着他的背影，总会出神好久。

似乎茅崎至在特别渲染自己的悲怆气息。但这样一个悲怆的人，竟然不会流一滴眼泪。他记得有一次，开春的季节，他叫上茅崎至去骑马，茅崎至不熟练，中间从马背上摔下来一次，那腿明显抻了一下，后来腰也上了药。摄津万里少年学骑术的时候也有次相似的经历，深知那被白药埋上数月的疼，不只是骨头，连带着皮肉都跟着发酸，然而末了，茅崎至却连眼圈都没红一红。跟随的医生闻讯急匆匆走过来临时处理，叫了两个侍者过来搭把手。移动的时候，茅崎至跟着皱了下眉头，然后又恢复了平时的模样，艰难地撑起身体，一瘸一拐地往宅子去了。而整个过程，摄津万里一边盯着那人，一边又开始后悔自己的提议，只能动也不敢动，杵在一旁说不出来话。

可到底，他还是有流过泪的。

这是摄津万里偶然发现的秘密。

他独身住在顶楼，若不是摄津万里有心挑着灯走上楼取物件，料想怎么也不会发现茅崎至的秘密。顶楼的窗户，全部紧闭着，从楼梯口到末端，无一例外。除了那盏灯，唯一的光亮是那个露出一条缝隙的房间。垫在枕头上的毯子已然凉了一半，似乎还有刚干涸不久的水迹。而他就那样，蜷缩在偌大的床铺上。

好可怜。

恍惚间摄津万里又回到了初见茅崎至那晚。

他还在抖，似乎是抚不平的悸动。紧紧皱起的眉头，从他进到房间来就再未舒展开。他在想什么呢？是很难过的事情吗？能够让茅崎至这样不显声色的人落到这个地步...摄津万里视线又转到那处，而脚下的床单被强制拧在一处，像银针一般，毫无防备猛的一下刺在他的胸口上。

抱一抱他，抱一抱他...抱一抱或许就好了...

然而悬在半空的手，最终还是垂了下来。

摇曳的灯火中，他听见有人深深叹了口气：“你又要走了......”

他醒了吗？还是说一直没有睡下去呢？不，不，是梦话，是梦话吧...可他的手，那么凉，就这样突然握住了他的手，连同他的衣袖。

而摄津万里此时在想什么呢？他在想还有几个月他就十六岁了，而如今的高度，已经能和他平视了。

摄津万里咽了咽嗓子，轻轻地挣扎了两下，终究没能成功撤出。

“我只有你了...”

没有什么越轨的事情发生。无事发生的风雨夜罢了。

他很好奇那晚茅崎至是不是醒着，或者睡着。这个时代，贴面吻已经算不得什么，可对他来说，仍然占据重要一席。看到茅崎至那双不甚清明的眼睛，摄津万里神思也会不自觉地飘到那个夜晚。他很想有一天寻个合适的机会，在留有对方体面的情况下问一问，可还未等他开口，茅崎至已经截断了他的话。

“什么时候再去骑马，我很喜欢。”

他愣了愣。

“万里？”

“......等明年开春。”

但愿明年开春，不会再有冬天残留下的冷意，至少不应该是阴雨过后锥心刺骨的冷。


	3. 第三章

茅崎至其实很会讲话。这是摄津万里在三年的生活里得出的结论。他会被突如其来的情绪支配着保持沉默，有时也会讲一些毫无营养的废话，比如摄津的功课字迹不够认真，再比如下午茶的布丁甜度高的过分。那些话语从他的嘴里说出来，兴许并不都是一些体面的话，但只是因为是他的话，所有单词便会变得具有美感。其中有些词句甚至相当出格，是摄津万里在十多年生活里不曾听到的字眼，就像今天，茅崎至在阅读摄津万里的国文作业时，又挑出来一个堪称奇幻的话题。

“你没有去过吉原。”这不是疑问句，而是肯定句。茅崎至坐在百叶窗前披着绀色坎肩，捻起试题册一页，他抬起头向上看他的脸，却见他已经换上一副意味深长的神情。

摄津万里顿住了手中的动作，错愕地朝着茅崎至眨了眨眼：“你总该知道这里是摄津家。”摄津家怎么会允许他去那种不着四六的地方，那怕是连马车落脚都嫌弃肮脏的地方。他当然知道三好一成曾经是那里的客人，在他读中学后他便经常往那里跑，撒一把金钱银票再回学校，但华族家的孩子与华族家的孩子之间还是略有不同的。而像皇天马那般商家出身的孩子，大抵更自由一些，只是他却比寻常商家的孩子更乖巧，虽然时而张扬却并不跋扈，非要说只不过还有些小孩子气性，他也是不曾去过那里的。

茅崎至弯下腰的时候从他身上传来一股很稀奇的味道。摄津万里又忍不住停下手里的笔。

“你上街了？”

茅崎至没有回答他的问题。在将草稿本平稳地放在书桌上后，他又踩着板凳坐上了窗台，靠上那张软垫，有些懒散地用右手挡住借着缝隙投机取巧照射进来的日光。像猫咪一样迎着阳光将眼睛眯成一条缝隙，似乎下一秒就要沐浴在这里睡过去似的，今天的他看起来慵懒异常。

“...快写字吧。”

他已经习惯了茅崎至从不说完整话的作态，起初摄津万里还会对他那些包含着一个又一个谜团的句子充满了好奇心，然而如今，他已经不再会刨根问底。他知道再怎样向他询问也会被他面部浮现充满神秘感的微笑掩盖过去，失神地望着他的双目已经足够摄津万里忘记一分钟前欲深知的问题。

但有一件事却是不同的。茅崎至从来都没有谈论过自己，就连所谓的年龄差，都是他从父亲那儿听来又推算出的。摄津万里当然很想知道他过去的事情，但是每次，男人都会找到巧妙的方法规避。他凭那肉眼可见的言辞才华，罗列出不胜枚举的话题里，似乎，茅崎至是一个被有意完全避开的禁忌词。他经常会告诉摄津万里，你不会想知道我的过去，而摄津万里又反问他为什么，之后他又会说，知道了过去就会厌恶他，甚至憎恨他。可摄津万里，他不知道怎样才能变得憎恨茅崎至。

“你之前都在做什么？”

“之前？”

“我是说，回摄津家之前。”

“活着。”他又搪塞过去了。

男人的手指与白色栏杆交叠着融合在一处，看得摄津万里愣神。茅崎至似乎察觉到了少年的微妙感，偏头向那方向看去：“怎么了？”

“我只是在想，我很快就要和你一般高了。”

前些日子摄津万里又与茅崎至放风筝去了。这次茅崎至已经熟练得不需要他站在一边指导，而摄津万里坐在树荫下喝水，想要为他递过去手帕时，发现不知不觉间，两人的身高已经如此相近。

茅崎至似乎不曾料到少年的答复，却又被那回答带回了曾经的琐碎，眼神泛起涟漪，最终又在嘴边扯开一个堪称灿烂的笑容：“啊。你长大了。”

很少能够与他站在房间外面的台子上说话。余光瞥到男人肩头随风肆意飘起的衣襟，坎肩上的珠翠击打之中清脆作响，不禁又想到了男人躲藏在寒气之中弱不禁风的模样：“还不进去吗？”

“再等等。”

“当心你又生病了。”

“好。”

他没有继续说话，转过身又倚靠上那处栏杆。

摄津万里同兵头十座大约三年未见了。当初一堆人进学，只有兵头十座进了警察厅的预备班，从此便很少联系，连同三好一成这等喜好社交的人都没了音信。站在街口兵头十座出声叫他时，他甚至没有意识到这是他学习的旧友。说是旧友倒也不贴切，毕竟二人是从小不对付，若不是这三年未加深交情，两人恐怕直到现在还是一见面就剑拔弩张。

近期茅崎至没怎么出门，但摄津万里觉得，按他的体质最好还是出门走走。因知茅崎至不喜欢人多，摄津万里又想起他之前对那家店十分好奇，于是特地挑选了一般人数较少的日子出行，不曾想能碰到兵头十座。在街上穿着校服遇见他的时候，表情一时有些收不住的愕然。

“兵头？”

警察厅的衣服很合适他，这一点摄津万里也承认。比起小时候那种木然呆愣却又看上去凶恶的外在形象，也不知是不是去警校的时间长了，眉宇间稍微也有了点精明的思索。摄津万里怎么也想不明白少年时代这人为何事事要与自己争个高低，学习成绩也好家世地位也罢，毫无疑问他都会略胜一筹，这样注定结局的戏码怎么想都十分无趣，不过话又说回来，当时的确是自己先挑起来的战火。今天他应该也是来买甜品的，身量和气质虽说都有变化，爱吃甜食这一项倒还是老样子。

“这位是？”他有些疑惑地指了指摄津万里身边的陌生男人。他知道摄津万里不是孤僻的人，但在出门这种事情上，通常不会允许他不太熟悉的人与他共行，从前也只有皇天马他们。

“是我的叔父。”

兵头十座有些不可置信地打量了一番茅崎至，点了点头，之后再度陷入了莫名的沉默。

摄津万里有些不满兵头十座对茅崎至打量般的视线，那种一如既往几乎要将人从外到里看透的目光着实令人难受。与此同时，他的脑海里又浮现出了自己年幼时与兵头十座争吵的画面，心情不觉沉到了谷底。丝毫没有珍惜三年未曾谋面的宝贵机会，摄津万里扭过头草草地与兵头十座问候告别，便回身扯着茅崎至快步离去。

等到回到宅子进了房间以后，茅崎至便追问他是否讨厌兵头十座。讨厌，如今到也算不上，喜欢，那更不值得说，可他的确很讨厌兵头十座那种审犯人一般的恶劣目光。如果不是当着茅崎至的面，他大抵会一个拳头冲上去和他又撕扯起来，摄津家家教很好，但与他打架也不是一次两次的事情。可他不能和茅崎至这么说。

“和那种人说话，是不会有什么好反应的。”晚餐后他站在镜子前换衣服时背对着茅崎至开口。

茅崎至迷恋文字的书写。摄津万里没有注意到具体的时间，这还是在他看到茅崎至桌子上的一个外形别致的记事本时才发现的。

“这是什么？”他看到那个本子的外壳相当雅道。像是上世纪西洋用的那种图案，但追求的却是毫无规律的形状组合。他从未见过这个本子。

茅崎至没有立刻回答，而是在演示了开锁放置上锁这一系列动作之后，才转过身来告诉摄津万里答案。

“是我的日记。”

摄津万里并不意外茅崎至还有记日记的习惯。事实上他也曾经试着写过，且写日记这种方式在华族里也不鲜见，从前也有很多人专门将日记记载下来留给子孙后代瞻仰。况且茅崎至这样一个，从里到外都散发着书卷气息的男人，又怎会放弃用笔记录生活的每一个机会。摄津万里想了想他那纤细修长的手指，从前留下的印记养尊处优之后都消失不见，握起笔来应当更漂亮，更优雅。于是他对茅崎至写的东西更有兴趣了。

“你还有写别的东西吗？”

茅崎至指了指杂乱得不行的书桌一角。他一直都表现的很整洁，衣装也好房间也好，摄津万里还是第一次在他相关的东西上看到如此的混乱。

从此摄津万里才真正了解到，茅崎至是个乐于摆弄文字的人。他本以为这不过是茅崎至心血来潮作出的产物，但他却不曾料到茅崎至心血来潮一直到很久之后。并且甚至连同他自己，都不由得躲在白纸后面为他与他的文字喝彩。

“在我安静的时候，他会凑到我的耳边，将那些愉悦的，不愉悦的，告诉我...”

这是茅崎至白天写出来的段落。晚餐过后，摄津万里有幸坐在茅崎至房内的沙发上品读这一张沾满了墨迹的白纸。当然在他大着胆子一本正经将纸张竖在眼前，学着宫内厅大臣装腔作势如念政稿一般当着茅崎至的面朗读出声时，即刻被茅崎至剥夺了这个权利。

“啧，您不简单，何等有福气的才能凑到您身前呢？”年纪稍长一点，他总喜欢在这种微妙的时候使用不适当的尊称来调侃茅崎至。他喜欢极了茅崎至有些窘迫的模样，那是一直以来保持着一张完美面容的茅崎至很少展现的。当然如果不蹙眉就更好了，那片褶皱实在太过扎眼。

“...以后不许进我房间。”

这没有任何威慑力的逐客令，对一向在他面前放纵惯了的摄津万里来说，当然又会被归为耳边风。

“以前我听说，你们玩文字的，总要有个悲惨绝美的初恋，是不是？”

难得茅崎靠在窗边没有说话，半张脸藏在窗帘边。看到那张表情，心底咯噔一下，他却并没有表现在脸上。悠哉着翘着腿等了片刻，见茅崎至不像以往开玩笑般理会他也失了兴致，又随手抓起桌子上另一张纸研读起来。

他的灵魂宛若藤蔓。缠绕着我，我却无法将其砍断。

他坐在沙发上眯起眼睛。天知道他有多好奇这个“他”，这个让摄津万里成功产生不快的“他”。

那人会是个怎样的人呢，会不会是个绰约多姿的鹿眼少女，又或者，会不会是个风情万种的美丽妇人。

他忍不住又向他讨教一二。可茅崎至又端着咖啡坐在他面前：“是个不存在的人罢了。”

是了。如果是不存在的人，又何必在意。茅崎至懂得，现在摄津万里也懂得。

除了写作，茅崎至也有些不为人知的爱好。比如吸烟。从一开始偶尔在床边发现烟头，到后来习以为常，其实不过是一个月的事情。但摄津万里仍然不喜欢茅崎至身上的烟味，那让他感觉到颓然且刺骨的气质，攻击性极强，他不喜欢，却也不会直截了当地排斥茅崎至少有的爱好，正如茅崎至面对酒精，尽管当时摄津万里并不具备饮酒的资格。茅崎不会喝酒，也不愿喝酒，这是茅崎至刚到摄津家时，摄津万里就知道的事实。他不会故意排斥，却会在酒杯离他不足五十厘米的位置皱起眉头。而当摄津万里打听起原因时，他又会故作含糊。

“你很讨厌酒？”

“一般吧。”

刚端着餐盘走进房间，摄津万里就闻到了一股专属于成年人的刺鼻气息。和之前他写作业时茅崎至身上的那个味道一模一样。

茅崎至不喜欢让侍者进到房间里，就连收拾的日程也吩咐过每两日进行一次，而那张桌子则是不允许任何人靠近。三年过去了，他仍旧没有养成下午茶的习惯，不过在摄津在家的时候，他也不会拒绝摄津的邀请，起码摄津万里会自己动手将食物收拾得服服帖帖然后带到他的房间。今日也不例外，但摄津万里却被这突如其来的气味刺激的有些不适。他将餐盘放在放桌上，谨慎地扫视了一圈地面，果不其然在书桌脚下垫着两节抽了一半的雪茄。他总算知道了那股味道的来源。

“你又吸烟了？”

茅崎至难得颓废的倒在床上，似乎还未褪去烟草带来的充满幸福感的余韵，草草用几张写文章的白纸盖住自己的容貌，又侧躺着身体，连勾一勾手指的力气都没有。而对于摄津万里的问题，既没有直接承认，也没有直接否认。

摄津万里站在一旁看他抬起袖口放在鼻侧，留恋般地抖开衣襟，任由那气息通过口鼻窜入心肺，又朝着摄津万里摆了摆手：“今天的好闻吗？”

即使已经驻足两分钟，摄津万里还是禁不住因着愈发浓郁的气味而皱起眉头。而其中最重要的原因，则是这烟的气息，让他想起了弥漫在父亲房间的那种，他很不喜欢，但他并不能告诉茅崎至他很讨厌，尽管在他心中那只手指之间摩挲得应当是一杆高级笔，而并非颓废的烟草。而此时，茅崎至却又像是洞悉了摄津万里的想法，转过身来用手支起脑袋瞧他：“兄长给的。”

茅崎至口中的兄长，在这个宅子里，只有摄津万里的父亲。

摄津万里僵在原地，有些尴尬地开口：“你想吸的话可以问我要。”

听了这话，茅崎至难得笑得眼睛都弯了起来，未灭得烟草环绕在他的唇齿之间，笑得厉害竟止不住咳嗽几声。

“借用小孩子的零用钱买烟，你觉得我是什么人呐？”

听到这话，摄津万里有些恼怒。他将杯子重重地落在桌上，然后跨步走过去打算扯开茅崎至盖在身上的毯子，与他争辩一番。

“你说谁是...小孩子…”

没有料到毯子下面是穿得松松垮垮的衬衣，连衣领都没有扣得整齐，而就在揭开时，刺骨的寒意惊得他不禁为之一抖，但茅崎至却并没有太多的抗拒，那双藏着破冰之后的温度的眸子反而挑衅般直直的盯着他，让他一时不知该尴尬还是痴愣。

他在用手揽住他的后颈。

“...你不怕被父亲看见吗？”

说完这话的瞬间，他又僵住了。人类手指具有的温度游走在他的后背，越躲藏越能够清晰地感受到骨骼的触感。

“兄长是你的父亲。”

“可是在摄津家...”

“那也是你的姓氏。”

一瞬间的尴尬因着这一番对话变成了无力。茅崎至每句话似乎都能找到相应的出处，而摄津万里发现他完全无力反驳。

“总有一天，你会喜欢这个味道的。”说这话的时候烟草味似乎真的已经被他吸入腹腔，他别无选择只能维持着这个状态压着他的胳膊咳嗽起来。

“万里，压疼我了。”

总是这样。他总是这样。

茅崎至又拿眼睛盯着他。明知道他无法转移视线，却还是，这样做了。他似乎是将自己言语里无法开口的内容全部放置在了眼底，摄津万里不知道该从何读懂。而这种时候，摄津万里总觉得自己对茅崎至一无所知。

“...我困了。”

丢开手上的毯子，像是卸掉了枷锁，他平躺在茅崎至一侧，然后迅速被倦意覆盖了头脑。


End file.
